Out For Blood
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Someone is out for Jane's blood. Who and why? Jane is tired of being afraid. So how far will this person get? Eventually Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new idea I thought of. Let me know if you like it and I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

As Detective Jane Rizzoli stepped out of her apartment building on the morning of July the 9th, a warm Boston Summer morning, clad in her usual work attire, black slacks and a light purple v-neck tee, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around, but all she could see was the common morning folk on their own ways to work. She sighed and got into her blue Detective's sedan.

The feeling felt more distinctive as she closed the car door behind her and slid her key into the ignition. She turned around in her seat to inspect the backseat of the car. There was nothing there, besides a half filled bottle of water, she had bought on Saturday evening on the way home from a crime scene and an empty packet of potato chips that Frost had left on the Friday.

With no threat of danger, Jane finally turned the key to start up the engine of the vehicle. She headed to work and the entire time, she still could not shake the feeling that she was being followed.

It was creeping her out.

_Get a hold of yourself, Jane. You're just hallucinating. Hoyt is still in prison. _She chastised herself as she drove toward the precinct in the morning peek hour traffic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Upon her arrival at the Police Department Building, Rizzoli was silently glad that she noticed her best friend, Doctor Maura Isles walking from her fancy sports car, up to the front doors of the building.

"Morning, Jane!" the doctor greeted the detective with a smile, as she stopped at the car.

Jane took a deep breath before exhaling it, to settle her shot nerves before opening the car door. "Morning, Maura," she replied softly, and shut the door, locking it. She didn't want to let on that she felt that she was being stalked. She didn't want to show weakness, even in front of her good friend.

"You end up going on that date?" asked Maura with a smirk, walking beside Jane inside toward the metal detector.

"I could have," Jane replied, not wanting to talk on subject as Maura walked through the detector.

Jane then stepped through herself.

"Come on, Jane. Why won't you tell me?" Maura pressed the button for the elevator, she was going to head up to the bullpen with Jane for a while, since they both had arrived early. "It couldn't have been that bad," she said, as they stepped into the elevator together. "He was a nice guy." She hated trying to settle Jane up with men, but Maura was just too afraid to tell Jane that she was in love with her. Too scared that it would destroy their friendship. And without Jane and her friendship, Maura didn't know what she'd do. Jane was the only real friend that she'd ever had. She couldn't lose her.

Jane sighed. "I didn't go," she whispered as the elevator began to descend up to the Homicide Division floor.

"Why not?" Maura had to admit she wasn't all that surprised. Sometimes Jane Rizzoli just preferred to spend the time at home on the couch, watching TV and cuddling with Jo Friday, her little dog.

The silver heavy doors slid open and both women walked out of the box side by side.

"Jane, answer me," insisted Maura, grabbing Jane's arm to stop her from walking toward the bullpen.

"Just drop it, Maura," Jane replied, avoiding eye contact with the doctor.

Maura sighed and let go of the Detective's arm. "Okay, you know where to find me when you wanna talk," she said and headed back to the elevator.

Watching Maura walk away, Jane groaned before walking into the bullpen, toward her desk.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was close to an hour before the ringing of Jane's desk phone startled her. She put down her blue ball point pen and picked up the black plastic receiver.

"Rizzoli," she answered professionally.

"It's Frost," her partner, Barry Frost, informed her. "I was on my way in and got the call. We have a DB at the Dirty Robber."

"At the Dirty Robber?" Jane asked about their usual drinking establishment. "Oh, God. I'm on my way," she said and hung up.

"Everything okay at the Robber?" Vince, her ex partner, Detective Korsak, asked as he walked her grab her gun and gold shield.

"We've got a DB there," she replied and rushed off.

Rushing back out of the building, the sense of someone watching her returned. She shook her head and looked side to side, just average daily people going on with their lives. Something that stuck out of a man standing against the building, reading the newspaper. She couldn't see his face, all she could observe about him was that he was maybe six foot two. Tall and lanky, wearing faded, holey jeans and a t-shirt, that was gray at the bottom half, but she could not see the top. She could see the top of his head though, it revealed thinning light brown hair.

She shook it off and hopped into her car. She had to get to the crime scene.

As she drove to the Dirty Robber, she noticed that every time she looked in the rear view mirror, there was a red SUV following her. Sometimes it was directly behind her, nearly bumper to bumper, and other times, the car was at least two vehicles behind. A shiver ran up her spine as she turned onto the street that the bar was on.

After being let through to the crime scene, she pulled over at the curb. She turned the engine off and looked in the rear view mirror again. The family size SUV did a u-turn and drove away.

Rizzoli sighed as she climbed out of the car. She walked around to behind the bar, where all the commotion was.

Maura was kneeling over the body of a young Caucasian male. He looked to be aged between ten and thirteen.

"He's so young. What was he doing behind a bar?" Jane asked, no-one in particular, as she walked up to Maura and the body.

Hearing the voice of her best friend, Doctor Isles looked up. "According to body temp, the time of death is between seven and eight this morning," she informed Jane, before furrowing her brows. "Jane? Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, why?" replied Jane, looking around for evidence in an attempt to avoid the conversation.

"Jane, come on," insisted Maura, "You're terrible at lying when it comes to me."

"I feel like I'm being stalked..."

Maura's eyes widened. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. If you still want more, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Jane's stalker and the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

* * *

To avoid anymore being said about the subject, Jane looked around for some more evidence, anything so she didn't have to talk anymore. She knew that she shouldn't have said anything to her best friend because she knew Doctor Maura Isles, knew she couldn't drop a subject when asked. Couldn't leave it alone.

Maura always had a habit of pushing Jane. Because when it came to Jane, all common sense was thrown out of the window. Jane was the best friend she'd ever had in her entire life and she had fallen in love with her over the years.

"Jane Andrea Rizzoli!" Maura hissed, her eyes boring holes into Jane's back. "Talk to me."

Jane sighed and turned back around to face Maura, seeing that all the evidence had been collected already by other Detectives and officers. She walked back to Maura, just as she stood up. "Not here, okay," she said just loud enough for her best friend to hear.

The Medical Examiner sighed. "Okay, okay. But we will be talking later. Don't be alone at anytime, okay? It's not safe."

Rizzoli groaned and furrowed her brows in anger and frustration. "I'm a cop, Maura. A Homicide Detective. I can protect myself. I don't need a damn babysitter," she snapped.

Maura could see the fury in Jane's eyes. But she knew that Jane was sick and tired of being afraid. After Hoyt coming after her, and hurting her twice, the second time with an 'apprentice' that he met in an Army Medical Unit. Then his female 'apprentice'. Rizzoli had had enough. She wasn't going to show anymore weakness. No more being scared.

Reluctantly, the doctor let the subject go. But only for now. "Okay, okay, honey, calm down. You know that it's because I care for you," she told Jane softly before turning to her assistants. "Take the body back to the morgue. I'll be back there after lunch."

"Yes, Doctor Isles," one of them replied for the other two.

Turning back to Jane, Maura ended up sighing. The Detective had already left. "Oh, Jane," she whispered to herself, running a hand through her wavy bleached blonde locks. "How you worry me so." Maura grabbed what she had brought with her and headed back to her car. She needed to find Jane. Maybe even call Frost and Korsak. Maura could not believe that all this was happening all over again. It was like Deja Vu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hearing quite enough and wanting to be alone, Jane headed back to her car. And the feeling of being watched became apparent again almost instantly as she came to the front of the bar and she still couldn't shake it off. She looked around, the only people she saw was the normal people you'd expect at a crime scene. Law enforcement, medical examiners and the usual hovering reporters, trying to get the story. This stalking feeling was driving her crazy. Another shiver ran up her spine and she rushed to her car. _I gotta get outta here! _A voice yelled in her head.

She jumped into the car and started the engine before driving away from the curb. She just had to think whether she could get away with going home. Knowing that she couldn't, she thought it was best to head back to the police department building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The stalker snarled in anger as he watched Jane jump back into her car. "You are so fidgety today, Detective Rizzoli. What's the matter?" he grumbled to himself and he pulled away from the curb himself to follow Jane. "It does not mean you're safe by any means. I'll grab you when you least suspect it."

He followed Jane all the back to the precinct. He then watched her get out the car and head inside the building, obviously to go back to her desk to do some paperwork before she got another call to another crime scene.

"You work and I'll look through your apartment, Jane. I'm curious to see what you have." He laughed evilly to himself before driving off again.

He hated Rizzoli for what she did to someone close to him and he was going to make sure she paid for it. He didn't care if he got busted, but he wasn't going to go to jail. If it came to being killed, then he would take Rizzoli with him. She was going to pay, that was the one thing that he was certain about.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day was long and exhausting to the chagrin of both Jane and Maura, but finally it was time it go home.

Maura went back to Jane's apartment with her, but no matter how hard she tried the entire drive there, she couldn't get her to talk.

"Jane, honey, talk to me please," Maura asked yet again as Jane unlocked the apartment door.

Groaning, Jane opened the door slowly. "Maur, I'll talk when I'm re..." she gasped when she caught sight of her home. It had been trashed. All her drawers had been opened, important documents thrown everywhere, the cushions had been thrown off the couch, the kitchen stools had been knocked over, the fridge left open, even Jo Friday's water bowl had been kicked over, and her bed and toys thrown around. It looked like someone had been looking for something but then decided to thrash everything else just for the pleasure of it.

Jo Friday ran up to Jane barking.

"What the Hell?" Jane yelled in anger as she picked up her little dog, stepping inside the apartment with Maura behind her.

Whoever had raided her place had also gotten some red spray paint on Jo. But Jane couldn't see any evidence of spray paint in the living room or kitchen.

"Jane, this must have been you're stalker. It had to have been," Maura said softly, looking around, careful not to touch anything, although just about everything would have her fingerprints on already anyway, considering she spent a lot of time there.

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped, a sob escaping her throat, as she headed toward her bedroom, to inspect the damage in there.


End file.
